changelingthedreamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Bendith y Mamau
All my talent is worthless if I cannot inspire myself! Fae of Carmarthenshire (Wales), the Bendith y Mamau are reviled in folklore. Possibly related to hobgoblins, they were notorious child and baby snatchers, secreting them from their homes and taking them back to their freeholds. They would raise the child, teaching it of music and song in an extended Reverie, only returning the child much later, with only faint memories of sweet music. Indeed, a young child or baby is an exceptional font of the sweetest Glamour, which is why so many kithain had reputations for stealing children. Description It's not that the Bendith y Mamau are evil, but they are generally very selfish, caring little for the distress they cause the family. The Seelie Court has made efforts to curb this activity, citing that it could attract unwelcome attention, and the Bendith that wish to join the Seelie Court (and there are a few) must swear an Oath never to partake in any such activities. Unfortunately the Unseelie are not so accountable, and fully realise that in this modern era where children go missing all the time, a few more are hardly noticed. The Bendith envy beauty, and are sometimes consumed by jealousy, but they generally treat their captives well. Thankfully, only a rare few enjoy the taste of twisted, nightmarish Glamour, and their methods of inducing such are best left unspoken... This kith is few in number, exceptionally uncommon beyond the boundaries of Wales. The Welsh never dispersed to the extent that the Irish, Scots or English did. Of great surprise to all who know of them, the Bendith are astounding brilliant musicians and singers. It's a sad twist of fate that they can never reach Rapture, and perhaps this is the reason behind their envy of beauty, and their subsequent kidnapping activities? They have an affinity for the Actor realm. Appearance and Lifestyles The Bendith y Mamau are a stunted and ugly kith; short, with twisted limbs and greyish skin. Their eyes are puckered and inscrutable and their noses large and bulbous. Their mouths are usually grim with their lower lip protruding over their upper, much like the mouths gurners are so fond of pulling. Their hair is thick and wirey, usually ginger in colour, with the male grumps invariably going bald. Their ears are large and round, sticking out, and their eyebrows resemble large thick tufts of ginger hair. Their redeeming feature is their voice which is rich and resonant (the males) of sweet and lilting (the females). Childling Bendith (called Crimbils) are, if anything, even uglier than the adults. They quickly show an aptitude for music and song, reveling in the attention it garners. When not practicing their arts they tend to live lonely childhoods, shunned by other children and becoming jealous of their attractive classmates. Despite this, Crimbils are surprisingly calm of temperament. Wilder Bendith are passionate musicians, constantly frustrated by their inability to reach the heights they know are just beyond their reach. They use their musical gifts to compensate for their homely mien, only meeting with very limited success. Thus, they are often frustrated and angry, driving themselves harder into their music. Their tastes have become very eclectic in this modern era, and many have joined modern bands, but despite this they still have a very downhome demeanor. Grump Bendith really fit the name and image of Grump. They are moody and glum, only finding brief respite in their music. It is the Grumps that are most likely to practice their ancient traditions of kidnap, as their envy and lust for beauty and Glamour gnaws at them in the twilight of their years. The Bendith y Mamau are musicians and singers of the highest order, traditionally joining Men's Chorals, or performing local Welsh folk music. More recent years have seen an increasing number turning to comtemporary music, or giving a modern twist to older elements. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Bendith y Mamau have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights Voices of Angels, Music of Gods: They are, without doubt, the greatest musicians and singers of the Fae; their music showing deeper, less frantic passion than that of the Satyrs. Lower the Difficulty of any Performance roll involving song or music by 2, and they automatically start with 2 dots in Performance for free. They may never botch a Performance roll. Frailties A Bitter Seeming: Due to their withdrawn, bitter and jealous natures, and their tendency to still kidnap babies on occasion, the Bendith suffer a +2 difficulty on any social rolls except Performance. Glamour Beyond Reach: No matter how hard they try, the Bendith y Mamau have never been able to reach Rapture. A prime cause of their bitterness. Views on Other Kith Adh-Sidhe: Um, I'm just looking after the child for a friend. Yes! That's it! I know you're lying you fool! Bean-Sidhe: It's really refreshing to find someone who suffers more than I do. Stop gloating and leave me alone. Boggans: Gossip, gossip, gossip... At least we don't steal babies!' (indignation) Eshu: Your tales can never match my music! Perhaps, but your anger fails to cover the envy in your heart. Clurichaun: Go drink yourself into a stupor you worthless sop. Feck off ye' miserable, ugly, baby-thievin' leek-eater!! Nockers: You call what you do 'creation'?! You see this spanner?! CRACKK!! Pooka: Leave me be! Child-Stealer, Baby-Snatcher, better be good, or the Adh-Sidhe'll catch ya! (poem) Redcaps: Your reputation isn't exactly tarnish free either. Who gives a fuck? Do I look like I care? Satyrs: So? You can play. Am I supposed to be impressed? You nasty, bitter piece of crap, you! Sidhe: Just because you're attractive you think you can lord it over me! Do I detect the hint of jealousy? I think I do... Sluagh: I could never envy you. You're much uglier and misbegotten than I. I care not, but you should be careful what you say... Trolls: Stop watching me! As soon as you have sworn the Oath I will cease watching you...less intently. External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/bendithymamau.html